Puppy Problems
by arrowlance
Summary: It's cristmas and Timmy gets a dog. Timmy cant cope with the responseability and use magic to handle it.With Wanda at the Fairy Spa Cosmo has to do all the work.
1. Wow a puppy

Puppy Problems  
  
This is my first story I've written for public please review.  
  
Timmy's alarm clock went off at 7:00AM as it always did. "aurgh..." Timmy moaned as he got out of bed and wandered down the stairs.  
  
"Uhh?"Timmy mummbled, noticing the cristmas tree sitting in the middle of the living room. "Wanda, why is there a cristmas tree in the middle of the living room?" Timmy yelled up the stairs to his gold fish.  
  
" Yes dear," Wanda replied. Wanda apeared next to timmy. "What is it Timmy?"  
  
"Why is there a cristmas tree in the middle of the living room?"  
  
"Oh, don't you remember Timmy, tommorow is cristmas." Wanda replied.  
  
"Oh, where's Cosmo?" Timmy asked.  
  
"He's making an apointment for my wand."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
In The Fairy World Apointment Center  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"48," the annoucer cried out into the lounge.  
  
"Oh, ohh, thats me," Cosmo said excitedly. "What did I win, wha'd I win!?"  
  
"A trip to the front desk," the announcer said as if talking to a baby. "Right this way sir."  
  
Cosmo walked up to the front desk. "Now what?"  
  
"Sir do you have an apointment to schedual or do I need to call the next person up?"  
  
"Oh ya, I need my wife's wand repaired.  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Wanda."  
  
"OK, since this is the 10,000th check up you get a free trip to the Fairy World Spa for 1 week, where can we pick Wanda and her wand?  
  
"Timmy Turners house."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day Timmy Turners House  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ring, ring," Timmy's alarm clock blasted at 5:00AM.  
  
"Wanda, Cosmo, its cristmas wake up." Timmy yelled, his voice briming with excitment.  
  
"What up good buddy?" Cosmo said loudly into Timmy's ear. "Wanda's not here she has an apointment with the Fairy World spa this week."  
  
"Oh, wonder whats in my stalking?" Timmy said while runing down the stairs. Timmy picked up his stalking picking through the canddy to get to his stalking stuffer. "No, gum, lolypop, more gum. Ah here it is, Crash Nebula Saves the Day for Gameboy Advance Awsome!!! Cosmo could you get my Gameboy."  
  
"Sure thing," Cosmo says. "Here you go" A mallet hits timmy on the top of the head."  
  
"Cosmo!" Timmy said angrily.  
  
"What I thought you said hit me on top of the head with a mallet?"  
  
"I'll just get my self."  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
7 hours later  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Timmy," Timmy's parent sung in unisen. "Time to open your present."  
  
"Oh boy, I wonder what it is, it's a puppy." Timmy said happily. "Thanks mom and dad.  
  
So How do you like it so far? please review. 


	2. What a good dog

I have finaly got around to chapter two, hope you like it.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Next Day  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Cosmo, it's going to the bathroom on my bed, do somthing!" Timmy yelled at Cosmo.  
  
"Ok," Cosmo said. The dog suddenly appeared at Timmy's feet.  
  
"Daa, I ment like poofing outside you dork!" Timmy told Cosmo.  
  
"You didn't say what to do you said: Do somthing, So I did somthing."  
  
"But now my feet are wet thanks to you,"  
  
"Oh Timmy," Timmy's parents coed. "What are you going to name your puppy?"  
  
"Quick, Cosmo hide," Timmy said, Cosmo vanished under the bed. "Um, Reises, I guess?"  
  
"Ok Timmy," Timmy's parents said as leaving his room.  
  
"Cosmo I'm going off to bed will you feed and water Reises for me."  
  
"Sure, make me do all the work.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Next Day  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Cosmo, why is the dog wet?"  
  
"You said water the dog,"  
  
"I ment give it some water to drink!"  
  
"You should be more susspific, susific, suspific, haha I got it right I'm spelling champion of the universe yae!"  
  
"Cosmo not only do I highly doubt that to be truth it would be pernounsiation chapion not spelling champion,"  
  
"Hmmp, any way whats on this mornings to do list?"  
  
"Walking the dog to the park and then playing frisbe I think?"  
  
"What you mean we never have to come back hurray!"  
  
"No you moron, of corse we have to come back." Timmy said. "Well let's get started. Mom I'm going on a walk with Reises."  
  
"Ok, have fun with your green frisbe at the park"  
  
"What I thought I was a pencil," Cosmo cried as they left the house.  
  
"Reises not in the lawn."Timmy whined. "Cosmo I wish the poop was some where else."  
  
"Ok Timmy."  
  
"Wait, No I wish the poop was in the Dinglebergs lawn."  
  
"Reises good dog," Timmy's dad said as he left the house for work.  
  
"Reises you realy are a good dog." Timmy staited.  
  
"Ya, He's good sometimes and poops a lot." Cosmo metioned.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
A little while later  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Finaly at the park. Go catch the frisbe Reises."  
  
"No good dogy don't bite me, ouch."  
  
"Oh, sorry Cosmo," Timmy said.  
  
So review and tell me how you like the story so far. 


End file.
